The Originals Series: The Doppelganger Curse
by klaroliner1
Summary: [Written as flashbacks] Katerina Petrova, Tatia and Elena. How come this three identical girls are connect to the Original family? Most importantly, who are the Originals? Dealing with the drama of being the first vampire of the world are not just about feeding, but also about family and being there for each other. [New chapter every Sunday]
1. An unknown face

910 A.D. - The New World

Klaus was walking through the valley, thinking about the life he would have if his family never left Europe. They had came to what they called the new world to run away from the disease that was taking their old home. His mother, Esther, contacted with a local witch, Ayana, that told them about a save heaven, where she could grow old with her family.

After arriving at the new land, Esther and her husband, Mikael were welcomed with flowers and tributes. The locals believed that were sent, for, somehow fulfill a destiny. They were happy. The couple would never have to run away again.  
"Welcome, Esther. I'm Ayana. I'm here to help you."  
"I believe we are going to be great friends." Esther said with a smile on her face.

Esther was a very lovely woman. She had long, curly and platin blonde hair. Also had beautiful gray eyes, full of wisdom. She came from a great family of witches, hunted in Europe. Mikael won her hand in a tournament, organized by their ancestors, and they had a quick wedding.

Many years after they came to this new land, they growed a beautiful family. Esther gave birth to six beautiful children there; only one girl. Finn was the oldest and her sweethart. They spent the days together; Finn always helped his mother. The second one was Elijah. His personality remembered a lot of Esther's mother... He had glow and truth in his eyes. After Elijah, came Niklaus.

Niklaus growed up as a very sweet boy. He was really smart, always taking care of his brothers, specially the small ones. Rebekah came just after. Niklaus loved her so much, treated her like his own daughter. Rebekah was still very young when Kol came. And after a few years, Esther gave birth to one more son, Henrik.

Although the time passed, Esther's children were still kids in many, many ways.

xxxxx

Mikael knew that the new land they were living wasn't entirely save. The men on the village were descendents of an old clan, cursed by fate. At nights, full moon nights, they walked out of their houses to hunt, in the woods, as wolves. They suffered a hudge painful transformation that made them, unconsciously predators, with no compassion or mercy.

The Mikael family were no different from the others without the wolf gene. On those nights they locked themselves up and waited until the sunrise, when the wolves walked with two legs again.

Niklaus was looking at that water, glowing into his eyes, as he was lost in thoughts.

"C'mon Nik, it's time." His lovely sister called him. She had a serious look in her eyes, knowing what it was about to come. Hiding, again, with constantly fear of being attacked by the creatures of the moon; werewolves, as they were called. Klaus felt his hand shake. Their father, Mikael, never liked the wolves. He was tired of living on the run, being vulnerable. He always fought with Esther on those nights and their children were forced to witness their father's rage.

Klaus got up, looked at the lake once more and left with his dearly sister.

xxxxx

"This is madness! Why do we do this?! It's time we take control!" Screamed Mikael. The neighbors could hear their fights along with the howls. Mikael came from a long family of warriors. He fought in many battles and crusades during his lifetime. But in this new land he was nothing. He was no more than an old-man that was powerless in front of the enemy.

But the wolves weren't evil. They could not help themselves at night, but they warned people about their condition. No one was forced to stay or like them. But Mikael was to proud and selfish to leave. Why would he? He hadn't done anything wrong. They were the abomination there, not him.

"How does it feel?" Klaus asked Ivar, a wolf friend.  
"It feels different in the beggining. But the transformation is just pure pain." He looked at Klaus, seriously. Ivar was one of the leaders of the Wolf Clan. The witch Ayana was a friend of his and also the one that informed him about a family that was suffering in a very far place from there; a family with a very powerful witch. And, as kind as he was, Ivar told Ayana to ask them to live in a save place with their clan.

Klaus looked at his side and there was Mikael, passing through them, with a hate face, looking directly to Ivar. Ivar couldn't help but smile a little.  
"Your father doesn't like me..." Klaus smiled too. Ivar was a very different man, when comparing to his father. He had black hair and a deep voice. He was a very strong man too. He had also fought battles in times that were no longer talked.  
"Please, tell me more about the curse." Klaus asked him.  
"Shh." The man looked at Klaus with a very serious look. "You know we don't talk about this things anymore." Ivar turned around and started to walk away.  
"Please, Ivar. I'm just intrigued." But the man didn't answered. Klaus, seeing that he was left alone, started to walk around the village.

He saw his brother Elijah, looking at something he could not tell at first.  
"What are you looking at, brother?" He asked. Elijah smiled, but didn't turned his eyes around. Then, searching for what his brother was admiring, Klaus found Rebekah sitting next to the fire, talking with one of the locals, Johan. A really young boy, aspirant to be a warrior. Klaus smiled along with Elijah.

"Do you think we are too flexible with our little sister, brother?" Klaus asked, with an ironic tone. Elijah smiled a little.  
"I doubt that Johan sees her. But we shouln't be careless. Even so, he's harmless."  
"I'm worried." Klaus said, serious.  
"Don't be. You'll take care of her Nik, you always did." They smiled at each other.

"So, for what are preparing yourself?" Rebekah said, with a sweet tone in her voice, trying to make herself noticed by the only boy that didn't care. He looked at her, fast, to make sure she was really talking to him. Rebekah felt her heart accelerate and her hands get really cold.  
"For battles." He smiled a little. A beautiful smile, he had.  
"What kinds of battles?" Seeing that the girl wouldn't stop talking, Johan finally decided to gave her some of his attention. She changed expression immediately when Johan turned around to talk to her.  
"I wanna be like them." He said, whispering, fearing that they would be overheard. "I wanna be a wolf." Rebekah felt her skin get even colder.  
"Aren't you afraid? Of the pain?" Rebekah didn't know much about the wolf curse. People didn't talk about that very much, especially the women. But she did know that the process was painful. At those nights, she could her the screams and noises that made everybody scared.  
"Yes, but it is part of the process." Rebekah couldn't understand very much about what he was saying.  
"But you are one already, aren't you?" She started to whisper too. People could her hear or worse, if her father could see her talking to Johan.  
"No." Johan answered fast. He looked around to see if anybody was close to them and aproached himself. Rebekah smiled. "You have to kill somebody to activate the curse."  
"You have to kill someone?!" Rebekah raised her voice. Johan putted his hand in her mouth quickly.  
"You can't tell this anyone." He looked at her, seriously. "Did you understand me, Rebekah? You can't tell." He waited a moment, until the girl calmed down and then he let his hand go. She gulped, a little afraid, but she remained quiet. Johan kept looking at her.  
"You can't kill someone." She whispered, scared of his plans. She couldn't understand why he wanted to be a wolf so badly.  
"This is why you couldn't know." He looked up and then, in a fast thought, he turned to her, grabbed her shoulders and looked into her eyes, "Rebekah, I'm asking you, I'm begging you, not to tell this." She looked at him, serious, not knowing what to do. His strong arms were around her and although nobody could see them, she felt embarrassed. He kept looking at her, with his dark brown eyes and she couldn't say anything. "For me, Rebekah, for me.", he finally said. Rebekah remained quiet. She wasn't sure about what she was going to do. She was scared, yes, but she could not betray Johan. She liked him too much to do it. After what he had told her, she didn't know anything anymore. Who knows that they could do to Johan if she told everyone about his plans... Seeing that he was grabbing too hard, he let his hands go and held her hand for a second. He passed his hand through her hair and the girl smiled.  
"I swear." She whispered. "I won't tell anybody." He smiled again.  
"Thank you, Rebekah." Then, in a glow of hapiness, Johan kissed Rebekah's hand and walked with her until her house.

xxxxx

Rebekah was watching Johan walking away from her window, smiling, when suddenly she heard a voice.  
"We need to talk." She turned around.  
"What do you want, Nik?" She had a sad tone. She knew that Klaus didn't like to see her hanging out with the locals. He feared that Mikael could find out and do something with her.  
"I'm scared for you, sister." Rebekah rolled her eyes, knowing what it was about to come, "You are stepping in dangerous ground here. If you are not careful-"  
"I know what I'm doing Nik." She looked at him, seriously.  
"If our father finds out-"  
"He won't." She got up and looked at him, in the eyes. "How would he? You wouldn't tell him, would you?" Klaus didn't answered. "We are in this together, remember? Taking care of one another. Always and forever." She smiled at him. He didn't say a word. "I'll be careful."

xxxxx

"What are you doing?" Kol asked his older brother, Klaus.  
"I'm practicing." Kol had this glow of admiration on his face, looking at his brother, as he was handling a sword.  
"Can you teach me?" Klaus smiled and looked at Kol from head to toe.  
"Maybe it's time for you to learn. Your almost nineteen, it's time for you to be a man." They smiled at each other. They laughed and went by the river to practice.

They stayed all the afternoon fighting. Distracted, they didn't noticed the time. As they were together, they saw a shadow appeared not far from where they were. It was their mother, Esther.  
"Thank God I found you! It's late, I'm worried." The both brothers looked at her, worried too. Not because they lost the track of the hour, but because they knew what they would have to face at their house.

Klaus, Kol and Esther walked until their home in silence. Kol couldn't stop shaking and Esther never looked up. She opened the door slowly and Rebekah appeared near by the door.  
"Where have you been?! Father is furious." She helped her mother picking the sword and tried not to make any noise, so her father wouldn't hear them.

But the effort was useless. As soon as he heard voices, Mikael came out of his bedroom and looked at both of the boys and saw a cut in Kol's arm.  
"What is this?" He simply asked, with a such soft tone that scared everybody. Nobody answered. "What is this?!" He asked again, almost screaming, nervous that nobody answered him.  
"It... It was a cut father. I cut myself while I was handling a sword." He looked at Kol, seriously.  
"And why would you handle a sword?" He asked, intrigued, looking at Kol's eyes.  
"It- It was my idea father", Klaus said and Mikael's expression changed immediately. He walked until where Klaus was stading, and he looked at him, confused, "I thought it was a good time to teach him... He is old enough and..." Klaus did not finished.  
"You did what?!" Mikael screamed at him.  
"I'm sorry father, I thought-"  
"You DON'T think, boy." He raised his voice, "You are a reckless child, who doesn't know a thing about the world! And now you _think_ you can decide about your brother's life? I am the one who decide things here. You are _nothing_. Try to think about that." He said it looking at Klaus' eyes. The boy hold his tears back, because crying was also a motive for his father fight with him. Mikael left the room, leaving everybody in silence.

"We should go to bed." Esther simply said. Klaus showed a furious look at her. She left the room, confused, as always, and went to find her husband. Klaus was left alone with Rebekah and Kol, in the living room.

"Don't cry brother.", Rebekah cleaned his tears and kissed his forehead. Kol was crying too, for his brother, seeing that he was left with no defense against their father. They hugged each other.

"What happened here?" Elijah opened the front door, with a intrigued look, seeing his brothers crying with Nik. They didn't say anything. Elijah thought about it for a second and realized what that is was about. As the oldest around the grabbed his brothers, trying to pretect them with a hug, knowing that, in theory, it was useless, but somehow made them feel save. They had each other and that was the most valuable thing they could estimate.

xxxxx

"C'mon Henrik, let's eat." Esther called her youngest son inside. He was playing with the other kids around, while it was day. Esther smiled at him, while Finn helped her with the food.  
"Mother, when will I become a warrior?" She smiled at him.  
"When you have my size and my strength." Finn joked and smiled at Henrik.  
"Will you teach me, Finn? How to fight..."  
"It won't be needed." It was Mikael's voice. He entered the room and Esther froze, looking at him, worried, "If everything that your mother and I are planning... We will never have to fight again." He smiled. Finn looked at his mother, worried as well, because he knew that whatever their plan was, Esther wasn't happy about it.

They all remained quit, while Henrik finished his meal.  
"Where's Rebekah?" Mikael asked.  
"Oh, she was going for a walk, near the river..." Esther said, fast.  
"I do not like this girl walking around alone. It is not prudent. Finn, go look for her. Tell her to come help her mother." Finn left fast, leaving Henrik with their parents.

xxxxx

"Father told me to call you." Finn said, after finding Rebekah going across the river.  
"I can't now. Tell him you couldn't find me." She kept walking.  
"Where are you going, Bekah?" She could not tell Finn; she could not trust him.

"I... I'll meet Elijah there, he is going to show me the florest." She lied. Finn said nothing. Even though he didn't believe her story, he left her and went to his house again. As walking back he saw Elijah, talking with Klaus, near by. He stopped and turned around to follow Rebekah to see what she was doing.

He ran a little, and found her waiting in a glade, alone. He waited behind a tree to see what she was waiting for. Or who.

Then a shadow in the woods revealed himself. "You came.", the shadow said. And then, in a fast instinct, the shadow kissed Finn's sister and embraced her. Finn couldn't recognize who was the shadow but he kept looking to see if that would make him remember of someone that he saw Rebekah talking to.  
"I sorry I'm late, I had to help my father." The shadow said.  
"It's okay. I'm happy that you're here now." The girl smiled.

Finn ran out of the woods back to the village. Without knowing what to do he walked until he thought about something that would help him to make a wise decision. Then, as walking near them, he saw Klaus and Elijah again, together, but this time they were looking at this very peculiar girl who was picking flowers with another woman.

xxxxx

"I misjudge you, Rebekah." Johan looked at her, sweetly, "I am sorry." She smiled, kissed him again.  
"It's fine. I misjudge you too when you told me about the curse but... I understand now." She looked at him, serious. He passed his hand through her hair and then her cheeks, then he moved his hand slowly until her waste.  
"I... I must go now." She said, smiling. She wanted him; she wanted him like never before. But she couldn't.  
"Please, don't." She smiled again, kissed him one more time.  
"I'm sorry, but I have to." She started to walk away and their hands remained together, until the distance between them was too long for his fingers keep touching hers. She kept smiling and looking at him the whole time, with every part of her body against her path. He stood there, looking at her until she completely disapeared between the trees.

xxxxx

"There she is." Elijah said. Klaus looked at her, the girl his brother told him so much about, and she was truly beautiful. She had dark brown hair as her eyes, beautiful glowing skin and a very soft personality. She walked as she was levitating; so smooth that you could hardly hear her steps.  
"What's her name?" Klaus asked his brother.  
"Tatia."


	2. The awakening of a desperate soul

England - December, 1491

Klaus looked at the fire. It burned so intensely; it made him remember how warm he used to feel, when human. Thinking about being human again was a stupid idea. He wasn't that boy he was before. Now, almost five hundred years after he became a vampire, he was a completely different person. Before the transformation he was weak, foolish, with no ideia of the future. Nothing could stop him anymore. Ageless. Immortal. Nothing could ever stop him.

"Should I leave you alone, brother?" Elijah showed up at the door. Klaus blinked, driving away from his deep thoughts. He smiled a little.  
"No Elijah, I bet everyone is already waiting." He got up and started to change clothes. Elijah helped him.  
"Yes, brother, we all know how much you love to be late for your own birthday party." They smiled at each other. Klaus started to leave his room when he saw his drawings about the wolves. He took a deep breath.  
"Throw this away. I don't want it anymore." Elijah looked at him and didn't say anything. Klaus left the room and as he was told to, Elijah picked up the drawings and threw it into the fire.

xxxxx

Klaus came downstairs slowly, waiting for everybody to see him. He liked to be adored. People wanted him to like them; people knew how powerful he was. He looked at the center table, where the girls of the village were sitting. They all seemed happy when they saw him.  
"How are you, my lovelies?" He asked them.  
"Oh Nik, we've missed you so much." One of them said, as they started to make him sit with them.  
"Oh ladies, I have to please my other guests as well." He continued to smile. Then, looking at their eyes, he said, "How about we meet in my room later, tonight, uh?" He passed his hand through one's hair. "I'll be waiting." He said that looking into their eyes.

"Nik! Happy birthday, brother!" Kol came behind Niklaus. They hugged each other happy. Then, Kol looked at the girls at the center table. "Looks like we'll have a great dinner tonight." Kol smiled at him.  
"You can have your fun. I must speak to Elijah, he knows something. Just keep them busy. I'm sure it won't be a problem for you." Klaus gave him a light smile, then, went to his room to look for his brother. "I expected to find you here." Klaus said, when he found Elijah looking at Rebekah's coffin, with an dagger in her heart.  
"You shoudn't have done this, Niklaus." Klaus aproached, himself, looked at Rebekah with a nostalgic look.  
"Of course I needed. She was a risk. But that's not why I'm here for." He looked into Elijah's eyes.  
"You may think you can fool me, but you can not, brother. I know about the dopplaganger." Elijah felt his body shake. Klaus smiled seeing his brother reaction.  
"Don't worry, Elijah", he started to walk away, to come back to his party, "My contacts made sure that she'll be here on the right time." He looked back, serious, "And the sacrifice will happen. I will not tolerate a failure this time."

xxxxx

"Sir, we have news." A boy approached himself to Klaus while he was walking through the hall. He smiled.  
"Tell me, Robert." Robert was Klaus' favorite toy. The boy worshiped Klaus and wanted to be a vampire more than anything. Klaus used him to know about Katerina and the curse. Back then, after Elijah, he was the only one Klaus trusted.  
"We found her." He sound nervous. "But..." Klaus changed his expression.  
"Tell me." He whispered, serious.  
"But I couldn't get to her... Her family didn't let me. She is locked at their house and I couldn't do nothing about it." Klaus grabbed the boy's shoulders and looked into his eyes.  
"Robert... My friend... I waited five hundred years for this day. You listen to me very carefuly. I do not care for the girl's situation. You _will_ bring her to me." He took a deep breath and the boy got scared. Robert tried as hard as he could to hide his fear. "I don't care about what you are going to do. I just want her here." The boy remained quiet. "Do you understand me?" The boy said yes with his head and left. Klaus looked around, smiled alone, and went back to his party.

xxxxxx

Klaus liked the eyes full of fear staring at him. Even though he knew nobody liked him, he was fearless. He was respected. A king. He felt like a king. He looked at all those faces that he wouldn't remember and smiled.

xxxxxx

Elijah looked at his sister, with dagger through her heart. Whatever his family had become, it was something completely different from what they were before Esther's spell. He didn't agreed with Niklaus, but he was his brother. The brother that he held into his arms when he couldn't even speak. Almost like his own son. But he was wrong. Leaving Rebekah like that was wrong. He grabbed the dagger and pull it out of the girl's body.

xxxxxx

Klaus was changing his clothes in his own room. There was a very attractive woman, half-naked, on his bed that kept calling him.  
"C'mon Nik, I'm waiting for you..." He smiled.  
"I'm coming, my love." Klaus started to wash his face when he felt a hand grabbed his throat.  
"Miss me?" Rebekah said, and with that she drove a sword through Niklaus' stomach. It wouldn't kill him, but it would make Rebekah feel better. She smiled.  
"Oh my God!" The girl on the bed screamed. Rebekah turned around, looked at the girl with disdain and said, "LEAVE." And the girl walked away.

"Sister..." Niklaus said while he put the sword out of his body. "Came to join us?" He smiled a little.  
"Don't you play with me, Nik. I'm done with you. The only reason I don't kill you right now it's because I can't." She said, angry. Klaus smiled.  
"Oh, c'mon, Bekah, you couldn't. You love me too much." He joked.  
"Don't test me." She approached herself like she was about to atack him.  
"Enough." Elijah came up at the door. "Rebekah, please, I need to talk to Niklaus." She looked at them, angry, and then left, without saying anything.  
"Oh, brother, came to apologize for you betrayal?" Klaus looked at him, while grabbing a glass of wine.  
"I'm sure that waking up our sister doesn't count as a betrayal." He said, looking at the window.  
"You have no right to do it." Niklaus said, with a threatening tone. "I did the right thing putting her there, she was a risk, as always."  
"Did you?" Elijah looked into his eyes and Klaus couldn't say anything. "You put daggers in our hearts when you judge convinient and tell yourself that it is right thing to do so you can sleep at night and hope that we have dinner and parties like a family?" They remained in silence for a moment. "You know, I... I don't think I belong here."  
"What are you saying? Are you leaving?" Klaus asked, surprised.  
"I don't know. Maybe, I need some time." Elijah looked at nowhere. Klaus changed his expression. Now he felt betrayed. Elijah started to walk away.  
"Are you going to walk away from me, brother?" Klaus said. Elijah looked behind.  
"You know I'll never do that. Always and forever." He smiled. Then he left. Klaus knew that Elijah was coming back. He just needed sometime for himself.

xxxxxx

Rebekah woke up early and started to comb her hair, while thinking about her life.  
"Oh, you." She said, when saw Klaus at her bedroom's door.  
"Be nicer to me, Elijah is gone. I'm all you have left."  
"Oh, you are wrong, brother, I still have Kol."  
"Rebekah, don't be ridiculous, you can't stand Kol." She looked at him seriously.  
"Just because Kol and I have a little age difference doesn't mean we can not talk."

"Admit, you can't stand him. He is just a kid, I don't blame you." Klaus joked. She walked until where Klaus was standing, still angry, and looked at his eyes.  
"I'm still mad at you, Nik. You killed me." She looked at him.  
"Oh c'mon, I knew you wouldn't die."  
"Still.", she had a few tears in her eyes, "I'm you sister", she lowered her voice, "After everything, I can not believe you did such thing to me."  
"Oh C'mon love, I need you." She looked at him, thinking.  
"You have to promise you will never do it again." Klaus hesitated. Rebekah remained serious.  
"Fine." He said, between his teeth. She smiled.  
"It's nice to be back. What did I miss?" Klaus smiled.  
"I found her." Rebekah looked at him, surprised. "The doppelganger... She is alive." Rebekah smiled.  
"So... When will I meet her?" The girl smiled.  
"Calm down, Bekah, things need to be ready at the right time." Klaus smiled. "It appears that no one could get to her. Her parents locked her up for some reason... But I already called someone to solve this problem." They smiled at each other.  
"So everything is working..." She smiled.  
"Soon we won't have to run anymore, little sister." They smiled, with a light fear in their eyes.

xxxxxx

"Where, sir?" The man in the horse asked Elijah. He, lost in his thoughts, waited a minute before answer.  
"Oh, thank you Henry, but I'm on my own today." He smiled.  
"Are you sure, sir?" The man looked at him. "It appears that is going to rain. I don't think it is prudent to leave now." Although Henry was a little bold, Elijah didn't seem to bother. He always have been kind with everyone.  
"I know, but I can't delay it." He hugged Henry and the man got surprised. Elijah didn't know when or if he would come back and Henry had been a good friend for him. "Thank you, Henry. For everything." He smiled and the man smiled too, knowing that he was saying goodbye for good.

Elijah called his horse and the animal approached. Then, he left.

xxxxxx

Rebekah went until her window and saw her brother leaving. Klaus was still with her.  
"Why Elijah left?" She asked, sadly.  
"He said he needed time to think. You know Elijah, he always have this moments."  
"Life always seems to leave me alone with you." She sad, sadly. "You are all I have, Nik. It always was only you." She felt a tear running from her eyes. "Always and forever.", she continued and smiled a little. Klaus didn't say anything.  
"Rebekah!" Kol showed up at the door. Rebekah dried her tears fast, and looked around. "Sister, I missed you." He went hug her.  
"Oh Kol, you don't need to lie." They smiled.  
"I'm glad you are back, Bekah. I have so much to tell you!"  
"Please, I do not want to know about your girlfriends." She joked.  
"C'mon, let's eat. I'm starving." Niklaus said and they smiled, sarcastically.

xxxxx

"Will you need a room, mate?" The fat man asked Elijah.  
"Oh no, just a bed will be fine." The man took him to a very simple room, where there was a bed for Elijah to rest. "That's good." He said.  
"So, are you staying in town or..." The man started to ask. Somehow he did not trusted Elijah. He could sense it.  
"Yes... Ahn, business trip." He simply said, giving the man the least details possible.  
"Hum... Anything you need, I'll be at the kitchen."  
"Yes... Thank you." And the man left.

Elijah looked around and layed at a small bed. He wasn't tired at all, he was just bored of riding a horse all day long. He tried to sleep but he couldn't. He kept thinking about Tatia, the curse and all of the things that he had done with his brothers to save them. Was everything really necessary?

Maybe he was supposed to be dead. Nature was against him. Kill people to remain alive. Trade other lives for his own. He wasn't that person. Not five hundred years ago. He remembered about the life he had before Henrik's death. He avoid to think about those moments because the feelings that took care of him were just too much. The guilty, the pain, the suffering.

He thought about the love he had for his brothers, specially Klaus. Was he wrong for doing everything his brother wanted? Or even support him with his way of living? Elijah could feel the guilt from Mikael. From Klaus' suffering before he turned. Was Mikael the responsable for their mistakes?

His eyes finally closed and he fell asleep.

xxxxx

"Robert... Do you have good news?" Klaus asked the boy.  
"Yes... Sir. I'm going back to Bulgaria tonight." The boy had a light fear in his eyes. "And I will not return until I have the girl with me sir." Klaus seemed surprised.  
"Good, Robert. You have been a great servent..." Klaus walked around the boy. "You know... Maybe, if you make it, I'll be able to do what you want most: to turn you." The boy smiled. Klaus could trick him like nobody else.  
"Thank you, sir- I- I-... I will return with her! I promise." And the boy left, leaving Niklaus alone with his own humor. 'How could that boy be so naive?' Klaus laughed.  
"What are you laughing?" Kol showed.  
"Nothing. What are you doing here?" Klaus asked, rudly.  
"Our sister. She's already causing problems." Kol said, rolling his eyes. "Nik, you have to call her attention. She barely left the house and people are already gossiping about her." He smiled.  
"Oh Kol, why don't you leave our sister alone?" Klaus started to walk away."  
"But Nik-"  
"I have better things to do." He said, leaving Kol alone.

Kol, seing that Klaus wasn't going to help him, went to Rebekah's room to tease her, but when he got there, the room was empty. He smiled to himself and started to look for interesting things.  
"What are you doing here?!" She screamed and grabbed his throat before he could even breathe.  
"Beka- Yo- ar- hurting-" He tried to say.  
"Good that you can't say anything, so you listen to me." She said, looking into his eyes, "I'm tired of you tricks Kol, I'm too old for that. So you get the hell out of here or I'll make sure I'll find a fountain of vervain and, believe me, I'll drown you there until you burn." She let him go.

"Your treats don't scare me anymore Bekah. I'll tell Nick about what you have been doing." The girl's expression changed immediately.  
"You wouldn't dare!" She whispered.  
"Oh, I would." And Kol left the room.

Rebekah looked everywhere in her room but she couldn't find it. If Kol grabbed her necklace she would have seen. She took all of her clothes, opened every chest, but she couldn't find it. She got desperate.  
"What are you doing?" Klaus saw her while he was passing through the hall.  
"Ah... Nothing, I was just looking for a ring." Klaus remained quiet, suspicious about Rebekah's behavior.  
"All of that for a ring?" He asked, testing his sister.  
"It was a very special ring." She looked into his eyes and Klaus calmed down. He lifted his eyebrowns and started to walk away again.

Rebekah kept looking.  
"Daria!" She screamed, "Daria!" She screamed the housekeeper's name again.  
"Yes, miss." The woman, old, with a fear look in her eyes, showed up at the door.  
"Where is my silver necklace?!" The woman seemed confused. "Where is it?!" The girl screamed.  
"I- I don't know miss, what was the neckacle?"  
"The silver! The one I never take it off."  
"Do you mean that one?" The woman pointed at the girl's bed.  
"Of course not-" Rebekah looked at her bed and found it. She remained in silence for a moment and looked at Daria, shaking. "Yes... Ahn, thank you, Daria." She said, awkwardly. "You can go now..." The girl looked at the woman, scared to death.

Rebekah grabbed her precious necklace and put it on. She hold it and whispered to herself.  
"It's almost time."

xxxxxx

Kol approached himself through Rebekah's bedroom and tried to look at her. She was holding a necklace and then whispered something that no human being would be able to hear.  
"It's almost time."


	3. Deals, cheats and graves

Present Day - New Orleans

Klaus looked at the window... He was completely alone after his brother, Elijah, left, after a huge fight. He looked at the snow slowly falling and started to paint it. He was fine, being alone. He was now used to it. Rebekah and Kol had daggers in their hearts. The last time he had talked with his sister, Rebekah, she was leaving him to stay with Stefan, in the 20's. And Kol in the 60's. Since then, he had been together with his older brother, the only one he couldn't use the dagger with; not because he didn't have the courage to, but because he knew that Elijah wouldn't let him. Elijah knew how Niklaus could be and he was always alert. Their relationship was very different before many things happened between them. Now, Elijah was less patient and understandable. He was angrier and, somehow, he blamed Niklaus for it.

Somewhere far, far away from Klaus' window, in a New York city apartment, there was a man in a suit, talking with another man.

"I can do it. To save my little girl, I'll do anything."

"Good... You know, Jonas, there's no turning back. I hope you know that.", said the man with the suit.

"I know Elijah. I won't. But I need sometime. My son, Luka... I need to speak to him. Changing city is a big change and I haven't told him about our agreement..." Elijah looked at him, a little upset.

"Fine.", he took a deep breath. Elijah tried, along with time, to be less good. To be more like Niklaus, but he couldn't; his nobility and his respect for human life was too much for him to be like him. He continued to talk, "But do what you have to do fast. We have to find the doplegganger before Niklaus, or all this will be in vain." Jonas agreed and, at the same time, fell a cold running through his back.

xxxxx

Elena looked at her father's grave and took a deep breath. She was not going to be that little girl who lost her parents anymore... This year was going to be different... She could feel it. She smiled alone, tying to remember having so much fun, before the accident.

She got up and went to school, trying to look happy, even thought her heart inside was broken. But she knew that stay home was worse than school. At school she could forget.

As arriving on her first day, she saw Bonnie waiting for her on the school yard.

"Hey, you came." the unknown witch said.

"Yeah... You know, this year is going to be different; I'm gonna be different... Time to bring the fun Elena back.", they smiled.

"I'm glad, I missed her.", Bonnie smiled.

At that moment, they saw a guy, walking through them, wearing sunglasses and a beautiful leather jacket. He didn't turn around to speak to anyone. He just kept walking until he disappeared. Elena got surprised and Bonnie couldn't be more amazed. 'he is HOT', she thought.

"Did you see that?!" she asked Elena and the girl laughed.

"I'm sorry, I was too distracted cleaning your drool." Elena laughed and they went to class.

At the same time, near to Elena and Bonnie, there was Caroline, talking with some girls about the hot guy.

"Who is he?!" She asked the girls.

"I don't know", one of them said, "but he must be new, I mean, a guy like him wouldn't pass a whole year unnoticed." Caroline smiled.

"Get your eyes off him bitches, he is MINE."

xxxxx

Klaus finished his paiting and called Edgar, one of his vampire's "friends". The man had a dark hair and strong blue eyes. He was also a artist, like Klaus. He was about three hundred years old and he had run into Klaus back in the 50's.

"Edgar, my friend, could you hang this for me?" The man smiled, looking at Klaus' paiting.

"It looks sensational" Klaus smiled.

"And I didn't even have to compelled you." Klaus said, looking at his master piece. The paiting portraited a black shadow walking through the lights. Loliness. That was what the paint represented.

Edgar left, along with the paiting and Klaus was left alone again. He looked at some of old journals of his and remembered the person who could drive him crazy; he remembered of Katerina. Katerina Petrova and her stupid actions that trapped Niklaus in this body side forever. Katerina made him mad. He wanted to kill her. He hunted her for five hundred years and she was nowhere to be found. In moments of anger he imagine and fantasized about the day he would find her and tortured her until he judged her suffering enough to pay him for the years he spent unhappy because of hers. 'Oh, Katerina, you WILL pay me.', then he suddenly called Edgar again.

"You called me?", the man asked, standing at the door.

"Yes. Ask Gordon about Katerina... I want to know if he found something."

"You haven't forgotten her, have you?"

"Never." Niklaus said, between his teeth. He was going to find her, and she was going to pay.

xxxxx

Elena was walking through the cemetery. She set down beside her mother's grave and looked at the words she asked them to write: "BELOVED MOTHER AND SISTER.". She took a deep breath and picket her journal in her purse.

_'Dear diary, today it wasn't so bad. I barely remembered the things that happened last summer. Even thought I felt sorry for Matt when I saw him... He seemed miserable. But I did the right thing. I couldn't keep that relationship anymore. I was lying to me and to him... It wasn't fare to us both._

_But it was good to finally go back... I quit the cheerios... I don't know, being a cheerleader doesn't sound like me anymore. I'm different, changed. My grades are still the same and I think I really need to start taking school little more seriously, if I want to go to a good college._

_You know, I've been thinking about being a writer. I must say, I don't really know if I'm doing this because of my mom... Because, somehow, when I'm writing I feel close to her. The only thing I really know is that I really want to leave Mystic Falls and go to college... This city is full of memories that I don't wanna remember, at least not now.'_

Elena stopped writing. She looked around her and saw a fog; she felt a cold pass through her spine. She grabbed her diary and started to walk away. She look behind and, suddenly, when she turned around, she saw him.

"Hey... Ahn, you drop this." It was him, the stranger. The new guy, with a leather jacket. He was holding Elena's diary and the girl looked at him scared; she didn't even notice that her diary was gone.

"Oh... Thanks." The girl was breathing fast. "... Anh, what are you doing here?" She asked, without realizing her lack of politeness.

"Oh..." he seemed embarrassed. "I... I have family here." Elena felt sorry for him and, at the same time, she felt guilty for ask him such an indelicate question.

"I'm sorry" She said, feeling connected immidiatly. She was the only one around that had lost her parents and now she knew that he could understand her.

"It's ok... It was a long time ago." They smiled lightly at each other for a while. "I'm Stefan." he finally broke the silence.

'What an unusual name', she thought. "I'm Elena". Stefan looked at her with wonder, seeing a smile that was missing from that face for a long time.

xxxxx

"So, how kong is it gonna take before you offer me a drink?" The girl asked the man beside her.

"Well, that's something you don't see everyday." the man smiled as he looked at the girl's body. "One more here!", he said fast to the bartender, "I'm Mason, Mason Lockwood." the girl looked at him, maliciously.

"Call me Katherine."

The man came back with drinks and Mason kept looking at Katerina.

"So... What brings you here?" Mason asked.

"I'm just passing through... I have to solve some business in a town not far from here. I'm not gonna stay long..." Katherine looked at Mason's expression and it had changed. She smiled, approached herself to him and whispered on his ear, "But you know, I can always find a reason to stay..." Mason smiled.

"You know, I..." Mason started to say, still surprised by this new girl, "My apartment is not far... I don't know if you have a place to crash or something." he said, awkwardly, preparing himself to hear a big "no" from her.

"It doesn't sound like a bad idea." she smiled and passed her hand through his hair. Mason, then, grabbed her waste and kissed her.


	4. Tears and a search for blood

910 AD - The New World

"What unusual name, Tatia.", Klaus said with admiration. The girl smiled sweetly at the boy's direction, although none of them could tell witch one she was looking at. They both smiled, without realizing they were both doing the same thing.  
"Boys", Esther called them, "C'mon, let's have something to eat." Esther had prepared a beautiful dinner. She asked her friend, Ayana, to join them and also invite Ivar.  
"Where's Mikael?" Ayana asked Esther, with a smile on her face. Esther looked down and whispered, "He doesn't feel good. He's not hungry.", she said, quitly. Seeing that her friend was not willing to tell her what was really going on, Ayana asked nothing more. They both looked at the rest of the table and heard the conversation between Ivar and Klaus.  
"What are you two boys chating about?" Esther asked, with a smile on her face. Esther was not a very open woman. Nobody talked to her, besides her dearst friend Ayana and her family. The village sometimes saw her as a cold woman, the cold heartless wife, witch husband never liked anybody and anybody ever liked him.  
"I was telling Klaus he could help us, as a warrior." He smiled but suddenly Esther's face changed. She didn't say anything, but by the look of her expression, Ivar could see that she didn't like the propose. "It's just an idea, Esther." He looked at her smiling and she smiled back. Niklaus didn't say anything as well. He knew that was about his father, that wouldn't like him fighting along with the enemies. The table remained in silence for a while until Finn finally say something.  
"So, Rebekah, where were you this afternoon? I looked for you everywhere." Rebekah felt her heart accelerate. She almost dropped her plate, because her hands started to shake.  
"I... I told you, I was walking near the river." She said, with a trembling voice, and then she smiled, trying to avoid any type of conversation.  
"You should be careful, miss." Ivar said, and Klaus looked at her, afraid too, "It's not prudent for a girl like you to walk by alone, in these woods."  
"I... I wasn't alone." She stopped talking to breath slowly, "I mean, Elijah usually goes with me." She looked at him, expecting Elijah to cooperate with her, but he didn't say anything, he kept quiet, with a light smile in his mouth.

"I do not feel good. Excuse me, I'm going to bed." Rebekah said, after eating a little.  
"But Rebekah-" Her mother started to say, but the girl was alredy gone. Finn didn't say anything, he just looked at her, leaving the table, and start to wonder if she was going to meet Johan.

"Elijah, will you check on you sister for me, please?" Esther asked.  
"Of course, mother." Then, Elijah went to look for Rebekah. He went to her room and couldn't find her. He went by the fire and she wasn't there. And, finally, he went look for her by the river and there she was, looking at the water so deeply that you could swear she was seeing someone in the reflection.  
"Rebekah? Are you alright?" He aproached himself.  
"Elijah?" She turned her head a little, trying to clean tears before her brother could notice. "What's wrong brother?" She smiled and as he came closer to her, he caressed her cheeks and asked, sadly for her, "What's wrong with you, sister?" and the girl started to cry desperatly. They hugged each other.  
"Oh Elijah," She looked at him, "I don't know what to do. I'm lost" she stared at him. Her green eyes were so sad. Elijah hold himself not to cry along with her. Whatever his sister was feeling, it was a really heavy feeling.  
"Don't worry, Bekah. Everything will be alright." Elijah thought Rebekah was sad for her brother Nik and their family that was already falling apart. "In the end", he continued, "no matter what happen, we will have each other. Always and forever." He grabbed her face with his hands, "Never forget that sister." She smiled, still sad, but conforted.  
"Thank you Elijah. You are a great brother." They hugged again.  
"I'll leave you alone. If you need anything..."  
"I know where you are." Rebekah smiled. With everything that was going on with her, she could hold on with her family. But that talk with Elijah only made things harder for her.

After a while alone, she heard a voice.  
"Rebekah?" It was him. The voice she never was tired to hear. Johan's voice. "Are you okay?" She turned her head and there were no longer tears in her eyes, although her nose was still red from the crying. ''What happened?", he asked, already hugging her.  
"Nothing... It- It was just something with my father." She faked a smile. Johan didn't believe the girl, but he had no time to waste. He was bringing big news.  
"I did everything you asked. Everything is ready. Are sure about this?" She looked at him, surprised. How could she forget? She felt her hand get cold.  
"Rebekah, you ask me to run away with, remember?" She had a nervous and worried look on her face, "C'mon Rebekah, I didn't activate the curse so we could do this, together." She did not answer. "I want to be with you." He said and her heart melted. She smiled and after a moment she putted her hand in his cheek.  
"I'm sorry. I can't do it." Johan changed expression immiaditly. "I can't leave my brothers. Not now. I can't leave them, they are my family and they need me." Johan calmed down a little.  
"But Rebek-" She silenced him with her hand, sweetly, "Shh", she whispered.  
"I'm not saying I won't go. I'm just saying not right now, okay? I wanna be with you too, more than anything. But I can't be this selfish and leave them behind as things are now." He smiled at her.  
"I-" Johan started to say, but then they heard a noise. It was her father, Mikael.  
"Rebekah! Where are you, you spoiled girl!" He looked around, but Johan was fastest and he hid himself along with the girl behind a tree. Johan embraced her with his strong arms and Rebekah felt warmed. He hold her with strength and she felt save.  
"I think he is gone." Johan said, letting her go. "You should go now." She couldn't stop looking at his eyes. He kissed her and she left.

xxxxx

"Where were you?" She heard her father's voice as soon as she opened her house's door.  
"I was walking." She look in his eyes.  
"Don't you lie to me girl! I searched for you everywhere." He grabbed her shoulders, screaming at her.  
"I am not lying!" She said with conviction. Esther, who was hearing the conversation from across the room got scared because of Rebekah's tone. Mikael looked at her with disdain and let her go. Rebekah looked at him one more time, angry. She hated him.  
She went to her room without talking to anyone. She started to undo her hair when she heard Klaus' voice.  
"You were with him, weren't you?" He asked, with a worried look.  
"No", she lied.  
"You can not lie to me Rebekah, you know it." She snorted.  
"Go play with Henrik Nik, I have better things to do." She didn't look at him.  
"Don't you ingore me like this Bekah." She looked at him, with angry eyes.  
"You do not tell me what do to, Niklaus. You are not my father, you are my brother." She cracked her teeth. "Go away, I want to sleep." Klaus looked at her, angry, and left. He didn't want to argue with her because they could be overheard.

xxxxx

After a few hours, Rebekah got up of her bed, checked if everyone were really sleeping and left. The night was so dark she couldn't see anything. She walked for a while and found Johan's house. She knocked at the door and he opened smiling at her.

xxxxx

Mikael was dreaming about the battles in the old world when he heard a noise. He got up and picked his sword. But then he saw his daughter's shadow running from the house. He followed her, thoroughly, until Johan's house. He saw her kissing the boy and, for a moment, he thought about grabbing her hair and drag her until their home again. But he wasn't looking for a scandal. So he came back to his bed and waited.

xxxxx

"I thought you wouldn't come." Johan said. He was so happy to see her. Their lips were so close to each other, but they were not kissing. She was breathing his air and he passed his hand through her hair. "I love you", he said. Rebekah felt a tear running out of her face. Love? Was that real? She kissed him and he started to take her dress off.

"I'm yours" she whispered in her ear.

xxxxx

Rebekah opened her eyes and saw the sun rising. She smiled, remebering of the last night and then, when she looked around she saw him, laying on her side, sleeping like an angel. She passed her hand through his chest. He was breathing slowly and she passed her hand through his hair.  
"I can get used to this." He said, with his eyes still closed. She smiled.  
"I have to go." The girl said, sadly.  
"No, we can be like this forever." She smiled at him, laughing at the sillyness of his words, but at the same time, wishing the possibility was real. "We can Rebekah", he embraced her, "We can get married and run away or run away and get married..." He laughed and kissed her.  
"Even though the idea is really seductive, I have to go. If my father finds me here..." He smiled.  
"Alright. I'll wait for you here. Always." She smiled.  
"I know."

Rebekah came back home and it seamed that everybody was still sleeping. She went to her room and laied upon her bed, pretending she was sleeping. A few minutes passed and she heard her mom calling her, "Rebekah, my dear, it's time to wake up." She laughed alone in her bed.

xxxxx

"Where is Finn? And why isn't he helping us?" Klaus asked Elijah as they went in the woods to look for firewood.  
"I don't know, he is helping mother."  
"As always" Klaus added.

They came back from the forest and found Tatia walking around there.  
"Niklaus, Elijah!" Esther called them. She was talking with Ayana and Tatia's mother. The brothers walked until her, without loose Tatia of sight. "These are my other two boys. Niklaus and Elijah." Tatia's mother smiled. "They are lovely boys." She looked around, "Tatia, dear, come here." The girl walked until them soft as the moon, delicate as summer breeze. Elijah and Klaus couldn't stop staring at her. "She's Tatia, my daughter." The girl looked down, shy. "Even though she seems young, she is already a mother, isn't that right dear?" Tatia smiled. "Where's my grandchild, by the way?"  
"He is with his father, playing." Tatia said. "I have to go mother... I want to walk by the river."  
"No, Tatia, you know I don't like when you walk alone in a full moon night."  
"I can walk with her." Elijah said, as educated as he was. Klaus felt his eyes burn. Tatia smiled.  
"Would you do that for me?" The girl smiled, sincerly, amazed by Elijah's kindness. He smiled at her and Klaus found himself left behind. "Can I go with Elijah then, mother?" The mother looked at her.  
"Fine, but don't come back late."  
"I'll bring her to you soon." Elijah said to Tatia's mom.

Klaus was forced to see his brother walk with her as he continued to do the task his mother told him to do.

xxxxx

Rebekah was alone in the kitchen, cooking some food when she heard Finn coming in.

"We need to talk." She looked at him, almost laughing of his serious tone. But she couldn't laugh of Finn. He never joked or played with the youngest brothers. So Rebekah felt a little afraid.

"I want you to stop seeing him." Rebekah's skin became palid.

"Wh- Who?" She said, trying not to look at him.

"Don't lie to me, Bekah. I saw you." She looked down.

"I don't know what you are talking about." She said, nervous.

"I don't want explanations. I just want to make things right. Stop seeing him. You know you're putting us all at risk. He is no man for you. You should let our father chose a husband for you." Rebekah was getting sick of seing her brother in their father's side.

"How can you say this?" He looked down, "How can you trust him and support him after all he has done to me, to Nik, to mom! I do not understand you, Finn." Her tears started to fall. "You know he doesn't love us, he never did. All he cares about is power and mother is a poor woman that can do nothing about it." They remained in silence for a minute.  
"I will tell him." That was everything Finn said to her. Rebekah looked at him, head to toe, disgusted, disappointed that her brother could actually be against her.  
"I despise you, Finn. I really do." Rebekah turned around and continued to do her tasks. She couldn't see that her brother had tears in his eyes too. He was just as miserable as everybody else; he just believed that his father was right so he laid his head down at night without feeling like he wanted to die.

xxxxx

At that night Rebekah sneaked out again. She went to Johan's house and she stayed with him the whole night. She couldn't get enough of him. She was determined to run away with him... She was just waiting for the right moment.

xxxxx

"C'mon Henrik! But you can't make any sound, okay?"  
"Okay Nik, I know." They left their house, in the middle of the night, with the moon sparkling the sky. It was a beautiful night. Klaus and Henrik went together to the woods to spy the wolves. They wanted to see the transformation. Then ran quietly, praying they wouldn't be overheard.

Klaus and Henrik hided themselves behind a big three that the natives used to adore. It was an oak-three so old that they couldn't know its date of birth.  
"There!" Henrik whispered as they looked at a group of man sitted together, waiting for the tranformation. Niklaus looked at them, intrigued. One of the man screamed, like he was about to die. The other screamed, "It's starting", he said. They chained themselves into rocks but one of them couldn't do it on time. The others tried to help him, but it was too late. Their bones were already cracking.

Klaus couldn't stop looking. They eyes were orange and their bodies were all cracking. Their hands suddenly turned into claws and their mouth started to reavealed hudge teeth. Klaus blinked and when he looked again there were no men left, only a pack of wolves. He felt his hand shake.  
"Henrik, we should go." He said, seeing that being there with his younger brother was a stupid idea. Looking at the wolves, howling of rage, fighting with the chains that looked them, he could see the real danger. "C'mon Henrik, let's go." He whispered.

They started to walk, but their noises could be heard now. The wolves had an incredible hearing and the one that couldn't chain himself in the rock started to run to get them. Klaus looked back and saw a shadow with red eyes getting closer to him.  
"Run Henrik! Run!" He screamed at his brother while the wolf was getting closer. He didn't know what do to. He felt fear, he knew he was going to die. He tried to stop the wolf by throwing a rock, but he could see things very well. So he started to run as well.

The forest started to get really dark and Niklaus didn't see anything anymore. "Henrik? Henrik, where are you?" He started to cry. He looked around and didn't find the wolf or his brother. He started to walk in circles but all he could see was a dark night with trees shadows. "Henrik! Henrik..." The tears fell down of his face and he fell on the floor, desperate.

But, in a moment of strengh, he got up and started to look for his brother. He walked everywhere and, as the time passed, the night got clear and he could see where he was going now. He walked for hours alone, searching for any sign of Henrik but he found nothing. He went back to the village to see if he was there, but he wasn't. Everybody was still sleeping and there was a silence in the air that made Niklaus even more terrified.

He went back to the woods, walked for a few more hours and then he looked at red spot between the leaves. He started to follow the track and saw more of the red spot on the floor. Blood. It was blood. He started to run until he found a body on the floor. It was him, Henrik.

"No, brother! NO!" He screamed, while tears couldn't stop falling from his eyes. "I'm sorry, brother, I'm sorry... I am so sorry." He kept saying to the body. "I didn't mean this... I am sorry brother, I'm so sorry..."

xxxxx

Rebekah kissed Johan and left. Everybody was still sleeping and she was walking slowly because she didn't want be overheard. She saw a shadow coming into her house direction. She tried to look again, but she couldn't reconized it. She felt a wave of coldness when she saw all the blood in the man. Then she recognized Klaus, still crying, but she could not see who it was in his hands.  
"Oh my God, Nik, what happened?" She started to cry and ran to help him. Klaus put the body on the floor, without saying a word and when Rebekah saw it was her brother she fell on the floor.

She was on her knees, without saying anything. She was breathing really fast, trying to feel better but it was useless. The tears and her pain was too much for her fragile body. Henrik's body was destroyed. You could see that he was killed by an animal. She putted her hands in his hair and she saw the blood in her own hands.  
"No, brother! No!" She whispered between tears. Henrik had a scared expression on his face, palid. Rebekah felt her spine trmebeled. Klaus was speechless. It was his fault. He stood by his brother side the whole time.  
"No!" Rebekah screamed. The village started to wake up with the noise and, as the neighboors opened their doors, they remained themselves still, shocked. They knew it was the wolves, even though that never happened before.  
"Rebekah, for God's sake, what's that nois-" Esther showed up at the door. When she saw her soon, covert with blood on the floor, she felt on the floor with a frozen expression. She couldn't believe.  
"My boy, my dearest boy!" She screamed, desesperate. "No!" She came closer to Henrik's body and embrace him. The blood dirtied her dress but she didn't care. "My boy!" She whispered in his ear.

Elijah showed up and started to cry along with their brothers. Rebekah stood up when she saw him, "He is dead Elijah. He is dead!" She cried and he hugged her while trying to remain strong. But he couldn't. Their youngest brother, Henrik, was the one that held their family together. His touch of innocence kept everybody believing that they could be saved and be happy one day.  
"I am so sorry, mother. I trully am..." Klaus said to his mother who was still embracing her dead son. She didn't looked at him. She didn't even noticed that Klaus had a hudge cut in his chest.  
"What happened here?" Mikael showed up. He remained serious until he saw the body. He didn't cry, he got angrier. Rebekah looked at her brother Nik. She didn't even asked him how Henrik died. "What happened here?!" Mikael asked again. Niklaus looked at him, afraid. At that point, the neighboors were an audience for that moment.  
"We... We went to see the wolves and one fo them..." Mikael got serious.  
"Finish it!" He screamed at Niklaus.  
"... One of them attacked us and we ran but..." Klaus couldn't speak anymore. Mikael looked at the body, sadly, for a moment, then he looked at Rebekah, with the same angry look.  
"You mistress! It was you, wasn't it?" He screamed at the girl. Rebekah got so frightend that she couldn't get the words to answer him. "Where is he?!" He screamed again. She couldn't understand what he was saying.  
"Father... I do not understand." She whispered.  
"WHERE IS HE?!" He screamed at her. But she didn't say anything. Mikael looked at Johan who was standing at his door, watching that whole scene. When Rebekah saw what her father was looking at she started to cry even more.  
"No, father! He is not the one, father, please!" She screamed, grabbing his arm, trying to stop him to run after Johan, but it was useless. Mikael pushed her away and went straight to the boy. Rebekah run after him and waited to see what Mikael would do.  
"Father, stop!" He ignored her. He came closer to Johan, and screamed with him too.  
"You damn wolves! YOU'LL PAY!" Then Mikael grabbed his sword and, although Johan tried to defend himself, Mikael had more experience fighting and, after a blink of an eye, he drove the blade through the boy's stomach.  
"No!" Rebekah screamed and run until him. She stopped before touched his body. "Johan, no..." She said between her tears. He tried to say something but he couldn't. He died, without even hearing Rebekah's words. "I love you", she whispered.

Ivar had came from the woods and saw the scene. He saw Esther's son dead on the floor and the rest os the village crying for Johan. When he realized what happened he ran into Johan's body, crying as well. He knew that nobody would defend the boy. The warriors of the clan were turning and nobody would be able to stop Mikael. He felt guilty, but he knew that revenge wouldn't bring Johan back.

Tatia hugged her mother, looked at Elijah one last time and went inside.

All the neighboors were horrified with Mikael. Rebekah and Klaus, mainly, were hopeless. Esther was still holding her son, but she knew he was dead.  
"He's gone, Esther." Ayana whispered in her ear. Mikael was also behind her.  
"They will pay, Esther. I'll make them pay." He whispered. Seeing that her boy was really gone, Esther looked at him one more time. Henrik had a vague expression on his face, dead eyes, looking at nowhere. She whispered something in his ear and closed his eyes.


End file.
